


Fly On The Wall Part 2

by SameAsItEverWas



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameAsItEverWas/pseuds/SameAsItEverWas
Summary: I didn't intend to do this but here is another part to this Fly On The Wall unique chapter. Again timelines are not accurate, and events are not necessarily true either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend to do this but here is another part to this Fly On The Wall unique chapter. Again timelines are not accurate, and events are not necessarily true either.

It was over. The ball was in the back of the net. The Swedish girls all ran onto the pitch, the smile on Pia’s face could have lit up the whole city, and there was a bit of a gloat to that smile. Who could blame her though?

 

Several thoughts collided in Ashlyn’s head:

 

“I think I could have saved that, too bad no one will give me a fucking chance”

 

“It doesn’t matter now that I wasn’t chosen for the team”

 

But these thoughts soon slipped aside and were replaced with only one “Ali”. Ali hadn’t played in the match, in fact she had barely come off the bench since the world cup. She had played one unimportant match here. Ali had been right all along she had lost her starting place, and things on the national team were not looking good for either of them.

 

Ali had come out of the team shelter now, she was hugging and patting on the back all her team mates, her face was set in an almost smile as she tried to remain positive and calm. Ashlyn knew that smile though, she knew it was fake. Ali would be absolutely heart broken and Ashlyn hated that.

 

‘We better head down to the locker room’ Heather one of the other alternates eventually said as they watched the team leave the pitch. It was the usual scene that occurred after penalties, however usually they were on the winning side.

 

The Swedish team were elated and not hiding it though of course were commiserating their friends that they’d played with before in club teams. The US goal keeper that had not saved the penalty was grim faced and humiliated. The girls that had missed the penalties were distraught while their team mates desperately tried to console them that it wasn’t their fault, while secretly just being so relieved that it wasn’t them that missed.

 

Ali walked into the locker room she sat down trying to take on board that she wasn’t Olympic champion and probably didn’t have a chance at trying again. That fucking ACL that had kept her out of London, why did that happen? She thought she was over the trauma of that injury but she wasn’t. Ali kept glancing at the door hoping Ashlyn would come in, what was taking her so long?

 

Really it was just a matter of minutes before Ashlyn came in. She patted Alex and Megan and they both went to engage with her when they thought better of it, Ali needed her and she was Ali’s girl not theirs. They had their own partners that they could seek out later for comfort.

 

Ali stood up when she saw Ashlyn, she felt Ashlyn’s arm tenderly slip around her ‘are you ok baby?’ she asked knowing Ali wasn’t. Ali started to nod her head feeling comforted by Ashlyn’s warm arm then suddenly she shook her head and dissolved into tears. Ashlyn pulled Ali close and wrapped her up in her arms.

 

Ali cried bitterly ‘it’s over for me’ she sobbed ‘I don’t think I’ll get another chance, I’ll be 36 at the next Olympics and already I’m not getting chosen anymore even though I’m playing better than ever’

 

Ashlyn was so upset for Ali she couldn’t believe she’d even for a moment felt a little bit glad they hadn’t won, so that it didn’t matter her not making the squad.

 

Everything Ali had said was true, it wasn’t about her form anymore or her age the coach just didn’t seem to like either of them ‘Remember how much I love you and that you’ll always have me’ Ashlyn said unable to provide any comfort to what Ali had said.

 

She felt Ali snuggle closer into her and knew she had said the right thing. When Ali started to calm down Ashlyn sent her to shower and change into her normal clothes.

 

Ashlyn went over to speak to Heather ‘hey do you mind if Ali sleeps in my bed with me tonight? Obviously we wouldn’t do anything with you in the room, she’s just so upset I can’t leave her and…’

 

‘Of course’ Heather said interrupting ‘I sleep like a log so do what you want, anyway Ash all rules are over the second the tournament is over and let’s face it, it’s over’

 

Ashlyn shook her head in disbelief, she couldn’t quite believe that they had really gone out of the tournament at this early stage. Ali reappeared then her eyes all red. It was late now ‘Let’s go and get your stuff out of your room you’re sharing with me and Heather now’ Ashlyn said firmly and Ali almost smiled. The thought of going to bed with her own thoughts tonight had scared her. She too had forgotten that all the rules were over now. However she’d fallen asleep in Ashlyn’s bed a few nights before….

 

*Flashback*

 

‘Fuck this film is dull!’ Heather said looking over to Ali and Ashlyn. They were spooning together with the covers pulled up to their waists. Ashlyn with her arms tightly wrapped around Ali.

 

‘Hmm I quite like it’ Ali said

 

‘Well Ali judging by your taste in things I’m not surprised’ Heather said with a grin nodding towards Ashlyn, implying that Ali had poor taste in women and everything else.

 

‘Hey!’ Ashlyn said while Ali giggled. Ashlyn threw one of the pillows at Heather

 

‘Ow! Ashlyn I was leaning on that’ Ali said

 

‘Sorry’ Ashlyn said grinning and catching the pillow as Heather threw it back. Ashlyn put it back under Ali’s head again fluffing it up to make it comfortable while Ali grinned up at her.

 

‘Well night you two, I’m gonna get some shut eye, don’t stay up too late you kids’ Heather joked and she turned over to sleep

 

‘Night Heather’ Ali and Ashlyn both said. Ashlyn reached for the remote to turn the sound right down so that it wouldn’t disturb Heather, she’d been very good about having Ali in the room until curfew.

 

The next thing Ashlyn knew Ali was shaking her awake ‘fuck Ashlyn wake up!’ Ali was whispering

 

‘What? What is it?!’ Ashlyn said

 

‘It’s 5am, we must have fallen asleep soon after Heather did’ Ali said a bit panicked

 

‘Oh shit’ Ashlyn said ‘still it looks like we got away with it and there was no spot check last night’

 

‘Come into the bathroom I don’t want to risk waking Heather’ Ali said getting out of the bed and pulling Ashlyn with her.

 

‘Fuck we were lucky we didn’t get caught, no way would the coach believe this was an accident’ Ali said ‘things are already bleak enough without us giving them a reason to get shot of us’

 

‘I know, come on I’ll walk you back to your room before anyone does find out, you can get a few more hours sleep if you want to’ Ashlyn said reaching for Ali’s hand and starting to open the door.

 

Ali suddenly gently pushed the door shut and pulled Ashlyn to her, she kissed her passionately burying her fingers into Ashlyn’s shirt pulling her closer. Ashlyn kissed Ali back wrapping her arms around her. Ali unwrapped one of Ashlyn’s arms and put it to the top of her jeans. Ashlyn knew exactly where this was going. They were unlikely to get caught, had already taken a big unintentional risk, and frankly been in each others company for 10 days without being able to have sex or sleep together at night.

 

Ashlyn had Ali’s jeans unbuttoned and unzipped and pulled down to mid thigh along with her underwear in less than 2 seconds. She pushed her finger inside finding Ali to be very wet, she slipped in another finger knowing that Ali just wanted a hard fuck nothing sensual and that’s exactly what she delivered. Her fingers banged Ali hard while her thumb gently massaged her clit. Ali had her face buried in Ashlyn’s shoulder moaning and groaning, desperately needing this release. It didn’t take her long.

 

She grinned up at Ashlyn when she was done and pulled her jeans back up again ‘I so needed that’ Ali said ‘I’ve wanted you every second since we got here’

 

Ashlyn loved hearing that. Ali looked so innocent and she hadn’t given Ashlyn even the smallest inkling that she’d had anything on her mind other than the tournament.

 

*Back to present day*

 

Ashlyn thanked Heather, she knew that even if she had woken and seen Ali asleep in Ashlyn’s bed that night she would never have said anything.

 

As they were leaving the football complex together Ali and Ashlyn got mobbed. It was completely unexpected, Ashlyn hadn’t expected anyone to really know who they were. Protocol was that they would travel with the team and have security. Ashlyn had forgotten this and wandered off with Ali without thinking about their safety.

 

They got completely mobbed by Brazilian fans and at first it was simple just signing all the photos and clothes that got thrown at them but soon it got worse, they were trapped in the middle of fans and starting to get really crushed.

 

Ashlyn wrapped her arms protectively around Ali trying to hold people off of her but she wasn’t strong enough. Ali was getting crushed and so was Ashlyn. Ashlyn looked down and she saw fans hands wondering all over Ali’s body. People were touching her backside and she even saw a hand grab one of Ali’s breasts in the crush. Ashlyn grabbed the hand and bent it back not caring that she could break the person’s wrist.

 

She protectively put Ali in front of her, wrapped her arms around her blocking her breasts and her other hand in front of her groin just in case anyone else tried to touch Ali there. Ashlyn’s backside was grabbed multiple times but she didn’t care about that. She heard a howl of pain from Ali, and knew someone had hurt her but she just couldn’t stop them. All she could do was push forward until eventually she managed to bundle them both into a taxi.

 

‘What just fucking happened?!’ Ali asked in horror

 

‘The price of fame’ Ashlyn said trying to calm the situation, though she felt very shaken and bad about how out of control things had got, and how she had found herself unable to protect Ali properly.

 

They soon got to the hotel room. Ashlyn pulled 2 T-shirts out of her bag one for each of them and they quickly undressed to just their underwear and put the shirts on and got into bed. Ashlyn lay on her back with her arms firmly around Ali who rested her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder and much to Ashlyn’s relief fell fast asleep.

 

Ashlyn lay awake for some time worrying about Ali, and also feeling very inadequate at how she hadn’t been able to protect Ali very well when she had needed her earlier. She heard Heather come quietly into the room and soon heard soft snoring letting her know that she had managed to fall asleep. It took Ashlyn a while to switch off but eventually she fell asleep.

 

The next morning Ali was quiet at breakfast. A lot of their team mates had gone home already, this was normal after a loss in a major tournament. People just left without saying goodbye and dealt with the loss in their own way.

 

Ali was flying back to DC while Ashlyn and Alex were flying together back to Orlando. They were dreading parting again so quickly. Fortunately Crystal Dunn was flying with Ali so she wouldn’t be by herself.

 

They got to the airport and Ashlyn walked Ali to the gate with Crystal and Alex following close behind. They knew how these partings between Ali and Ashlyn were. It was always absolutely sickening watching Ali cry her heart out and then watching Ashlyn do the same after Ali had gone.

 

Ali had started crying before they had even reached the gate she didn’t say anything and made no sound the tears just fell uncontrollably.

 

‘I can’t do this now’ Ali eventually said absolutely heartbrokenly sobbing at Ashlyn when they reached the gate. They were both due back at their clubs and had no idea when they would meet again. It was never a very long time but it was harder when they didn’t have firm plans.

 

Ali kept mumbling at Ashlyn about how she didn’t want to go and wasn’t ready, either for them to part or for the tournament to be over. Her eyes were pouring tears, her nose was running and she was dribbling and spluttering as she talked. Ashlyn just couldn’t calm her down.

 

Ali’s breathing suddenly got erratic and she struggled to catch her breath and started coughing and choking. Of all their partings this one was even worse than the time they’d had the massive fight. Ashlyn knew she needed to calm Ali down or she was going to hyper-ventilate. Most people were queuing for the flight now so Ashlyn was able to get Ali sat down while she crouched in front of her.

 

‘Ali breathe’ Ashlyn said ‘focus on me and breathe’ Ali took a deep breath and started to try to talk again

 

‘No don’t talk baby just breathe’ Ashlyn said and again Ali took some more deep breaths that were very interrupted by sobs.

 

‘Everyone can see me’ Ali stuttered out looking around her

 

Ashlyn clicked her fingers in Ali’s face ‘calm Ali please, no one’s looking focus only on me’

 

And Ali did as she was told she just looked at Ashlyn and breathed when Ashlyn told her to. Crystal and Alex loved watching how Ashlyn had managed to calm Ali down. They had kept their distance at first but were now providing a blockade to try and keep prying eyes away from Ali.

 

‘Guys?’ Ashlyn asked Crystal and Alex and they turned around ‘stay with Ali a minute please I need to do something’

 

‘No don’t go!’ Ali said starting to cry again

 

‘Don’t’ worry baby I’m not going I’ll be straight back’ Ashlyn reassured her

 

‘You’re leaving me without even telling me so I don’t make an even bigger scene!’ Ali sobbed out

 

‘Of course I’m not I’d never do that!’ Ashlyn exclaimed ‘plus my bag’s still here with you Ali’

 

‘So? Alex could easily bring it to you’ Ali said crying again with Alex sat on one side and Crystal on the other both trying to comfort her

 

‘Trust me please I’ll be straight back, Crystal come here a minute’ Ashlyn said and headed quickly off to the ticket desk with Crystal following ‘when do you and Ali need to be back at training?’ Ashlyn asked

 

‘The day after tomorrow we’ll be expected back now that the tournament is over’ Crystal confirmed

 

‘Right so not tomorrow?’ Ashlyn asked

 

‘No’ Crystal said for certain

 

‘Ok go back to Ali please I’m going to try and get her a ticket to Orlando I can’t leave her like this’ Ashlyn said turning to the lady at the desk

 

‘Are there any seats at all left on the Orlando flight please?’ Ashlyn asked ‘my partner isn’t feeling well so I need her to come with me and not fly back by herself to DC’

 

‘I’ll just have a look’ the lady said followed by ‘hmm’ and Ashlyn’s heart sank ‘there is just one seat and I unfortunately can’t sit you together’

 

‘Oh that’s fine’ Ashlyn said visibly sighing with relief. She quickly paid for the ticket and thanked the lady very much and dashed back to Ali.

 

Ali looked so relieved when Ashlyn reappeared, a little bit of her really did believe that Ashlyn had left. Ashlyn presented the ticket to Ali.

 

‘There you’re coming with me now so you can keep calm and not have to worry about doing that long flight without me’ Ashlyn said and Ali actually smiled she instantly calmed down. Crystal quickly left the others as the DC flight was now finishing boarding.

 

Half an hour later Ashlyn, Ali and Alex were boarding for their flight too. Alex and Ashlyn had 2 seats by themselves next to the window. Ashlyn gave her seat to Ali of course so that she wouldn’t be by herself, and instead would be sat with Alex ‘can she sit by the window Alex?’ Ashlyn asked ‘I know that’s your seat but she loves being by the window’

 

‘Oh god she can do what she wants’ Alex said and took Ali’s ticket out of Ashlyn’s hand and handed over her ticket to Ashlyn for Ali ‘I wouldn’t dream of separating you anyway, but especially not when Ali’s so upset’

 

‘Oh you don’t have to do that’ Ashlyn said really meaning it, but at the same time desperately knowing that Alex must let them be together ‘Ali’s seat is a horrible one at the back in the middle’ Ashlyn said feeling a bit guilty that Alex was going to take the seat by herself in the middle at the back so that Ashlyn and Ali could be together.

 

‘It’s fine Ash, it’s one flight and she needs to be with you not with me’ Alex confirmed making her way off to find her seat

 

‘Well let me know if you want to swap half way or anything, won’t you?’ Ashlyn asked

 

‘I won’t need to’ Alex grinned back at Ashlyn

 

‘Thank you Alex’ Ali said sleepily she’d thank her properly when she was feeling better, but was just so glad Alex recognised that Ali needed her girlfriend. As soon as the plane was in the air Ashlyn reclined both their seats and lifted the arm rest, she pulled Ali’s head onto her shoulder wrapped her arms around her and soon Ali was fast asleep. Ashlyn regretted putting the blankets on the floor when they’d first sat down, she couldn’t reach them now without disturbing Ali.

 

Fortunately about an hour later Alex came over.

 

‘Hey’ Alex said to Ashlyn ‘aww look at her’ she said and stroked Ali’s hair ‘don’t mind me I’m just stretching my legs while the person next to me has gone to the bathroom’

 

‘Is your seat very uncomfortable’ Ashlyn asked

 

‘No it’s fine!’ Alex said not wanting Ashlyn to feel guilty

 

‘Alex while you’re here can you try and reach between my feet for the blanket, Ali is starting to feel cold and I don’t want to disturb her’ Ashlyn asked

 

‘Yes of course’ Alex said and she reached down to get the blanket. It was quite dark down there and she could barely reach it, she had to get down on the floor and crawl between Ashlyn’s legs she grabbed the blanket and then realised her face was almost in Ashlyn’s groin. Unable to help herself she stuck her tongue out and did a licking motion and they both giggled. Unfortunately Ali had slightly woken at that moment and seen it, she didn’t react though and soon closed her eyes and drifted off again.

 

‘Oops’ Alex said making a guilty face at Ashlyn

 

‘Oh don’t worry I don’t think she was really awake then’ Ashlyn said ‘thanks for getting the blanket’. Alex unwrapped it then handed it to Ashlyn to wrap around Ali.

 

Fortunately the flight, though long, went very smoothly and they were soon sat in the back of a cab. Alex’s husband had come to get her so Ashlyn was alone with Ali now.

 

‘Right to our house’ Ashlyn said to Ali

 

‘I love how you say “our” house’ Ali said

 

‘Well it is ours’ Ashlyn said grinning and then felt the grin leave her face as she remembered that she and Ali still lived very apart.

 

Ali was still exhausted and Ashlyn was too now they were home and she could finally start to shut down. She had barely slept on the plane and Ali’s sleep had been far from comfortable. Ashlyn filled the bath for them, she undressed them both and helped Ali into the bath before getting in herself. She rubbed a sponge all over Ali and gently washed her face while she closed her eyes. They got out and Ashlyn wrapped them both up in bath robes then led Ali straight to bed. She went down stairs to make some soup and bread for them.

 

‘Mmm that was good’ Ali said after ‘just what I needed’ she said sleepily and snuggled down into bed while Ashlyn took the plates and bowls back downstairs. She came back up and got into bed very gently and slowly in case Ali was asleep.

 

She started to cuddle Ali and heard her sigh.

 

‘So she pleasures you when I’m not around does she?’ Ali asked quietly and Ashlyn was suddenly wide awake

 

‘What?’ she asked

 

 

‘Alex, she pleasures you when I’m not around? I mean we go weeks without seeing each other so I suppose I get it that you can’t go without’

 

‘Ali are you seriously asking me if I sleep with Alex when you aren’t here?’ Ashlyn asked

 

‘Not sleep with her, well not romantically, just mess around with to get each other off’

 

‘Ali, Alex is married and lives with her husband and I am monogamous. I don’t get pleasure from other girls when you aren’t around!’ Ashlyn said and added ‘Ali are you delirious?’

 

‘I don’t know’ Ali said sleepily and fell asleep again.

 

Ashlyn looked at sleeping Ali and shook her head wondering why on earth Ali thought that. She then remembered the incident on the plane. Ali got a lot more jealous than Ashlyn, so it seemed she had seen after all and it had worried her. Ashlyn would speak to her about it tomorrow to reassure her. She snuggled into Ali again and closed her eyes then suddenly she was wide awake again. Had Ali said that she understood about Ashlyn sleeping with Alex because she was having sex with other people when they were apart?

 

Ashlyn tried again to get to sleep but failed and had another very disturbed night.

 

She got up quite late and went downstairs to make breakfast. The smell reached Ali upstairs and she soon came down. She kissed Ashlyn then went and sat at the breakfast bar.

 

‘How are you feeling?’ Ashlyn asked

 

Ali put her head in her hand ‘just well sort of bereft’ Ali replied. ‘I mean I keep telling myself there’s bigger things going on in the world than this, and things that matter more to me than this like you and my family and friends of course. But nothing helps right now I feel distraught. That was my last chance I think’

 

‘I wish I could say that it wasn’t but I semi feel like I’ve suited up for the last time before this tournament, and you possibly have played 90 minutes for the last time, or at least certainly started for the last time’ Ashlyn said

 

Ali didn’t say anything.

 

‘Ali if this is the case then it isn’t the end of our lives, we just need to move our lives forward. Remember we are world cup winners, it isn’t like we never won anything. However I don’t know about you but I don’t feel quite ready to be pushed out of the team, but there are other things in life that I want, particularly “us” type things’ Ashlyn said playing with her food.

 

‘Oh god me too, please don’t think I don’t want that, but like you I kind of still don’t feel ready to leave this behind. Maybe I’ll never feel ready though’ Ali added after a pause.

 

‘I mean look at Abby (Wambach)’ Ashlyn said ‘she gave us all the impression that she was ready for a new phase, but well she’s been distraught hasn’t she and she lost everything that was meant to fill the void after playing’

 

‘Well I know that won’t happen to us’ Ali said ‘but I think we will have a massive adjustment that will push us both, but I think we’ve survived bigger things’

 

Silence followed as they both half heartedly ate breakfast.

 

‘Ali what did you mean last night when you asked if me and Alex are pleasuring each other?’ Ashlyn asked

 

‘I saw her on the plane’ Ali said

 

‘She was picking up a blanket off the floor that I couldn’t reach without disturbing you, it was right under the seat between my legs unfortunately and she couldn’t reach it without getting very close to me. She honestly was just messing around, if it had been me asleep and you in my situation she would have done the same thing to you’ Ashlyn said

 

‘It’s ok I trust you’ Ali said instantly believing Ashlyn

 

‘Ali last night you didn’t seem bothered by the idea that I would be having sexual experiences with Alex’ Ashlyn said

 

‘I would be bothered by it, it’s just that I think I’d have to try and understand, our situation means you get forced to go without for a long time and I know how sexual you are’ Ali explained

 

‘Ali we are in a serious committed relationship, that would be cheating’ Ashlyn said astonished that Ali would say any of this ‘are you having sex with other women?’

 

‘No!’ Ali exclaimed

 

‘Then please don’t ever think I am either’ Ashlyn said

 

‘You see being apart makes me go crazy I start thinking all kinds of shit’ Ali said

 

‘Let’s just forget it’ Ashlyn said ‘neither of us is sleeping with anyone else or would think it was ok if the other did’

 

‘I don’t want to say this but I guess we better look at flights Ali’ Ashlyn eventually said and Ali sighed

 

‘Ok, as late as possible though’ Ali said

 

‘Do you want me to fly with you?’ Ashlyn offered

 

Ali shook her head ‘well yes of course I’d like you to fly with me but we don’t live that lifestyle or have that money. 2 short notice flights is going to cost enough, we can’t afford another short notice return ticket’

 

Ashlyn opened her laptop to look at flight times ‘5.30pm ok?’ she asked Ali

 

‘Yeah I suppose, that will give me time to get home and get organised for tomorrow’s training’ Ali said ‘I don’t want you to take me to the airport’ Ali suddenly added

 

‘Ali I can’t not take you!’ Ashlyn said

 

‘I don’t want you to, it hurts me too much. I can’t keep my emotions in check anymore and I hate that even more in public. And I just find airports sad anyway, can you ask Alex to take me?’

 

‘Well what about how much it hurts me to not take you?’ Ashlyn asked of Ali. She usually let Ali have her own way as she was her Kween but this felt wrong.

 

‘Please Ashlyn’ Ali said very firmly and Ashlyn knew Ali wouldn’t bend on this and she didn’t want to waste their last day together for a while fighting.

 

3pm came round all too quickly and it was time to take Ali to the airport. Alex rang the doorbell ‘Hey’ she said to Ashlyn who answered ‘just letting you know I’m here, I’ll wait out in the car till she’s ready, do you want to give me her luggage now and I’ll put it in the car’

 

‘Thanks Alex’ Ashlyn said and Alex could see how devastated Ashlyn was to be saying goodbye to Ali yet again. Alex took the bags from Ashlyn ‘listen I’ll come round after I’ve dropped her off ok?’

 

‘Yes please do. Alex take her as far into the airport as you can won’t you? I don’t want her to be on her own until she’s forced to be’ Ashlyn said

 

‘Yes of course’ Alex said

 

‘And look after her for me’ Ashlyn said

 

‘I will’ Alex grinned and took the luggage out to the car. Ashlyn closed the door and turned to find Ali standing in the doorway to the kitchen. The tears were falling already. They held each other for a few minutes and this time Ashlyn couldn’t keep her emotions in check till after Ali left and cried too.

 

‘I can’t do this anymore’ Ali said

 

‘What?!’ Ashlyn asked pulling away from Ali slightly worried that she meant she didn’t want to do them anymore.

 

‘I don’t mean you, you’re my life I just mean this I can’t keep doing it. We need to find a way to be together all the time again’ Ali said

 

‘Ok’ was all Ashlyn said but she knew Ali was telling her that she needed to fix this. She walked Ali to the door and opened it to walk her out to the car.

 

‘No stay here please’ Ali said and kissed Ashlyn again she pulled away her hands still cupping Ashlyn’s face. She wiped her tears with her thumbs then turned and walked to the car. Ashlyn closed the door and Ali didn’t look back. Ashlyn slid down the back of the door to the floor and wept bitterly.

 

‘How are you feeling now’ Ashlyn asked Ali 3 days later yet again back to the old faithful Skype relationship they had got so used to this year.

 

‘Still in shock’ Ali said ‘I just can’t believe or accept that I’m not going to be Olympic champion, I thought it was meant to be, for both of us’ Ali added

 

‘So did i. I really believed you’d get it this time and I still just won’t give up believing I’ll get my chance. But really to be honest this time I sort of have lost hope. I’m just waiting for that call from Jill to say I’m dropped’

 

‘Don’t Ashlyn’ Ali said not looking at the camera ‘I couldn’t bear that. Though truthfully I don’t think I’ll see out the year in the team either, and I worry so much what it will mean for us financially if we no longer have that income’

 

‘Let’s not talk about it anymore we have no control and let’s just be grateful for every day that we are part of it’ Ashlyn said and Ali nodded. There came a silence as they both tried to not think about the national team.

 

‘So I listened to what you said about having to fix this distance between us and I was thinking, do you want me to try and transfer back to the Spirit? I don’t think they’ll have me but I can try’ Ashlyn asked

 

‘Actually I was thinking the other way, we have a house in Florida now and I’m ready to part ways with the Spirit. It’s just getting worse and worse here, I love the team but not the management’ Ali explained

 

‘Fuck I’d love it if you would but I don’t think we have anything to trade for you’ Ashlyn said ‘it hasn’t gone so well, the year started well but it hasn’t continued’

 

‘Well the second the league is over I’m going to put the feelers out there but right now I have to focus on winning the league, I think we’ve got a real shot’

 

‘I think you have too, I hope you get it as it will help with the blow of the Olympics. Anyway Ali I went to get my hair done yesterday and she refused to do it. She said it is so ruined with dye now that if I have anymore treatment on it then I risk it falling out’

 

‘Oh are you gonna grow the colour out then? Ali asked

 

‘I’m gonna shave my head’ Ashlyn said seriously

 

‘Oh Ash don’t!’ Ali said taking her seriously and Ashlyn started laughing

 

‘Of course I wouldn’t shave it, but I am gonna get it cut much shorter, I wanted to run it past you first’ Ashlyn said

 

‘Well it’s your hair of course and I don’t ever want to control you’ Ali said

 

‘You don’t sound keen’ Ashlyn said

 

‘Well I like how you look, I kind of worry a little about how dykey it will make you look, I already struggle with the unwanted attention we get, I want my private life to be private’ Ali said unwillingly being honest

 

‘I know’ Ashlyn said ‘I wish we could just come out Ali, I don’t think either of us has a high enough profile for it to matter’

 

‘It will though, all our interviews will suddenly be about each other instead of the matches. I can already feel men undressing me with their eyes when they interview me, I don’t want to feel them undressing me and thinking about us intimately’ Ali explained ‘I’m not hiding you, I just don’t want to discuss it publicly’

 

‘Ok I get it, but I don’t want to go bald Ali I need to do something with my hair’ Ashlyn said

 

‘Oh I’m not controlling you honestly do what you want to with it you’ll look absolutely gorgeous whatever you do’

 

‘Well the hairdresser I trust is coming to the east coast tomorrow so I think I will see if she can fit me in. She’ll be in Virginia so I think I can then come up and see you’ Ashlyn grinned thrilled to be surprising Ali with a visit

 

‘Oh don’t say that’ Ali said burying her face ‘I have a long commitment with my sponsor tomorrow that I cant get out of I think I would get something stupid like 10 minutes with you’

 

‘Well 10 minutes is 10 minutes, if that’s all I get then so be it’ Ashlyn said still grinning

 

‘Ashlyn you’ll spend hundreds on a hired car and gas, hundreds that we don’t have just to get 10 minutes with me. It isn’t worth it’ Ali said

 

Ashlyn couldn’t hide that she was hurt. She would have driven the 4 hours to Ali just for 10 minutes.

 

‘That came out wrong and I’ve hurt you’ Ali said regretfully looking at Ashlyn ‘what I mean is that I can’t spend just 10 minutes with you it would kill me having you here for a few minutes then you going again’

 

‘Alright it was probably a stupid idea anyway’ Ashlyn said

 

‘It wasn’t, it’s just you saw what happened to me last time and it will be the same this time. We’ll be together at camp for your birthday’ Ali said trying to cheer Ashlyn up again

 

‘If I even get chosen’ Ashlyn said

 

‘You will’ Ali said firmly

 

‘Well I need to go’ Ashlyn said ‘I’ve got an early start if she agrees to see me tomorrow. I’ll text you before bed and speak to you tomorrow’ Ashlyn said

 

‘Ashey wait’ Ali said seeing Ashlyn reach for the mouse to close the window

 

‘What?’ Ashlyn asked

 

‘I know I’ve hurt you, listen come tomorrow I do want to see you I just find it hard saying goodbye, I’ll want to take you home with me if you come here’

 

‘Honestly Ali it’s fine I get it’ Ashlyn said and smiled ‘take a good look at me I might look quite different tomorrow’

 

Ali laughed ‘you’ll look super cute, show me first ok?’

 

‘Of course’ Ashlyn said and they slowly said goodbye and ended the chat.

 

Ashlyn was able to get her hair appointment and the following afternoon her hair was given the chop. She sent a picture to Ali hoping she would like it

 

‘omfg!’ Ali replied instantly ‘you look even more hot than usual that’s made my clit hurt!’

 

Ashlyn loved that reply, Ali was very sexual but generally didn’t say such things ‘Send me more pictures’ Ali quickly followed up and Ashlyn did as she was told

 

‘”fuck I can’t wait to run my fingers through that’ Ali told her

 

Ashlyn was so pleased with the reaction, it was quite a drastic change and when she posted one of the photos on social media the response again was really positive with all her fans saying she was already super hot and now was off the scale.

 

‘I need to see you’ Ali said

 

Ali and Ashlyn giggled together on the phone and then eventually hung up. Ashlyn took a split second decision to do the four hour drive to Ali. It was worth it. She spoke to the lady at the ticket desk and she moved Ashlyn onto a much later flight for no extra fee as there were several seats left on that flight.

 

She got in the car and set off it took 5 hours but she knew it was worth it. She spent the whole five hours imagining over and over in her head different reactions from Ali. All of them involving Ali jumping into her arms and stroking her new hair cut. It was late in the evening, far later than she had discussed arriving if she had been able to see Ali. But now that the flight was changed Ashlyn could be here later, she hoped Ali might perhaps not have any commitments this evening.

 

Ashlyn used the GPS feature on her phone to track Ali. She would never normally do anything so invasive but they both had this feature enabled in case they ever needed it. She saw Ali was at the Marina Bar & Restaurant, a very expensive venue. Ali had wanted to go there for her last birthday but Ashlyn simply hadn’t been able to afford it so they had gone somewhere else. She couldn’t imagine why Ali would possibly be there, and considered that maybe it was wrong and Ali was perhaps at a venue next door or at least on the same road.

 

She got to the area where the restaurant was, and to her surprise she could clearly see Ali in the window of the Marina sitting in a private booth. Ashlyn could see Ali’s smile and her eyes were shining in a way that was only reserved usually for Ashlyn or an interview after a big win.

 

Ashlyn changed her position so that she could see the other side of the table. To her horror she saw that Ali was with Mark Buckley. He was a player on the US men’s national team, very good looking, known for being a really nice guy and also he was the only male player that had ever vocally supported equality for the women’s team.

 

What on earth was he doing with Ali? Ashlyn observed them and they looked exactly like a really cute couple. Part of her wanted to get back in the car and leave but she couldn’t un-see what she had seen. She went into the restaurant and approached the table.

 

Ali suddenly caught sight of her and instead of jumping into her arms like Ashlyn imagined, the smile suddenly wiped off her face ‘oh my god Ash’ Ali said and then there was silence. This was a million miles away from the scenario Ashlyn had been playing over in her head.

 

Mark looked to Ali then Ashlyn. ‘Is this a friend of yours Ali?’ Mark asked

 

‘Er yes this is Ashlyn’ Ali said and Mark stood. He had lovely manners and offered his hand to Ashlyn. She stared at him unsmiling for a few seconds and just as he was about to withdraw his hand Ashlyn firmly shook it still staring at him.

 

‘So er would you like to join us Ashlyn? Can I order you some dessert perhaps?’ Mark asked ‘ours has only just come so we can certainly wait for yours to arrive’

 

‘No’ Ashlyn said firmly then added ‘thank you’ she couldn’t help it Mark had very expressive eyes and he was clearly upset by her reaction.

 

‘I’m Ali’s long term partner’ Ashlyn said to Mark seeing that Ali hadn’t bothered to introduce her properly.

 

‘Partner?’ Mark questioned ‘oh right I didn’t realise you were a lesbian Ali’

 

‘I’m not’ Ali said hurriedly getting embarrassed and looked very flustered. Ashlyn knew Ali hated labels but it hurt her hearing Ali so strongly denying it.

 

‘Sorry I’m confused’ Mark said ‘but anyway it’s none of my business, please sit and join us Ashlyn’

 

Ashlyn hated how Mark’s attitude towards Ali hadn’t changed now that he found out she wasn’t available. He really was a very decent guy. It seemed to rile her up though and Ashlyn suddenly noticed a rose next to Ali.

 

‘Where did that come from?’ Ashlyn asked

 

‘Oh well from me’ Mark said ‘you know it just seemed the proper thing to do and…’

 

Ashlyn cut Mark off ‘this isn’t a date you’re on Mark, Ali is my girlfriend and what the fuck you two are doing together I can’t imagine, especially as you told me that you were busy today’ Ashlyn said accusingly to Ali.

 

‘I was busy during the day, Mark and I were…’ Ali started

 

‘I don’t care what you and Mark were doing!’ Ashlyn suddenly said raising her voice ‘you lied to me!’

 

‘No I didn’t!’ Ali said ‘you said you would be here at 4pm it is now 7.30pm’

 

‘She's my girlfriend!’ Ashlyn again repeated to Mark and she picked up the rose pulled the head off and threw the head at Mark and then the stalk. One of the waiters came over at that point and ceased Ashlyn’s arm painfully

 

‘Is he bothering you mam?’ The waiter asked Ali

 

‘No SHE isn’t’ Ali said and Ashlyn turned her head so the waiter realised she was a girl ‘please let her go, we’ll go outside’ Ali said to him not wanting him to hurt Ashlyn

 

‘I’m sorry’ the waiter said ‘I would never have ceased your arm like that that if I had seen you were a lady’

 

‘It’s fine’ Ashlyn muttered , she was too angry and barely even heard what the waiter said. She followed Ali outside, annoyed that already what Ali had said about her looking dykey now was proven with her being mistaken from behind as a man.

 

‘Was that a date?’ Ashlyn asked Ali as soon as they were outside

 

‘NO of course not!’ Ali shouted now not caring how loud she was as they were no longer inside ‘how dare you come in and embarrass me like that’

 

‘What the fuck are you doing out with Mark Buckley, how do you even know him?’

 

‘We have the same sponsor Ashlyn and were working on a project together today, and he just suggested coming out for dinner’ Ali explained

 

‘Yeah right Ali, so that explains why you’re sat here in a beautiful dress, having a candlelit dinner and with a fucking rose’ Ashlyn was furious

 

‘I had to wear a nice dress! Look at this place what did you want me to wear jeans and a T-shirt?’

 

‘I saw you through the window and how you were looking at him’

 

‘He’s interesting Ashlyn, and a feminist, I really enjoyed hearing a man’s prospective on feminism’

 

‘I don’t want to hear anymore of this. All I know is that I drove 5 hours to see you and I’ve found you out with some guy, and you aren’t even a little bit pleased to see me’

 

Ashlyn turned and walked back into the restaurant again, she didn’t hold the door for Ali she was too angry and stormed over to the table again, Ali was hurriedly following behind worrying what Ashlyn was going to do next. Mark stood as soon as he saw them returning, he didn’t want a scene either.

 

‘Ali is my girlfriend so whatever ideas you have about her don’t bother, set your cap at someone else because she is taken. I don’t blame you for trying but no, she’s off the market. Do you even know that we’ve been together 6 years, we’ve bought a house together and we’ve planned our lives together, so you just back the hell off’

 

‘Ok Ashlyn’ Mark said trying to sooth Ashlyn ‘please calm down and sit and join us for some dessert’ he said anxiously trying to put this right.

 

‘No I’m going’ Ashlyn announced and she turned and left, Ali followed her. Mark quickly draped his blazer over Ali as she was hurrying after Ashlyn

 

‘Thanks, I’ll be straight back’ Ali muttered to him as she chased after Ashlyn. She spotted her getting into a car and followed

 

‘Hey wait!’ Ali called and Ashlyn didn’t manage to close the door before Ali got there, she stood in the way of the door. Ashlyn tried to close the door ‘Don’t!’ Ali said ‘you can’t close the door without hurting me so don’t try’

 

‘When have I ever hurt you Ali?’ Ashlyn asked

 

‘You haven’t’ Ali said

 

‘What the fuck is that draped around your shoulders?’ Ashlyn said

 

‘Just Mark’s blazer, he didn’t’ want me to get cold’ Ali said

 

‘It isn’t cold Ali!!! If it was cold I’d give you my jacket to wear like I always have since our very first date’ Ashlyn said

 

‘I didn’t put it on! He just gave it to me, he’s a gentleman Ashlyn’ Ali said

 

‘I have no time now’ Ashlyn said ‘I have to go to back to the airport’

 

‘What time’s your flight?’ Ali asked

 

‘12.10am’ Ashlyn told her and Ali looked at her watch

 

‘You’re unlikely to make that it’s a long way’ Ali told her

 

‘Like I don’t fucking know that Ali, I already made the journey here though fuck knows why I bothered, please move as I need to get going’

 

Ali just stared at Ashlyn and still didn’t move, she didn’t know what to say

 

‘MOVE ALI!!!!’ Ashlyn yelled ‘you’ve no idea how much you’re hurting me right now just move!!!’

 

Ali reluctantly stepped back and Ashlyn closed the door. Ali banged on the window ‘please don’t drive like an idiot’ she said and Ashlyn heard it though it was muffled. She did exactly the opposite though and slammed her foot to the floor wheel spinning the car.

 

Ali walked back into the restaurant she was incredibly upset by what had happened.

 

Ali frantically watched her phone for the next 4 hours tracking Ashlyn on the GPS. She didn’t relax until Ashlyn was at the airport. She knew that she had missed the flight, and worried about her and where she would go. She quickly went online and booked a hotel room at the Sheraton airport hotel then texted Ashlyn.

 

“I’ve GPS tracked you, I know you’ve missed the flight. There’s a room reserved for you at the Sheraton. Call me please asap xx”

 

Ali watched Ashlyn check in to the Sheraton then turned off the tracking when she knew that she was safe. She waited and waited for a call but it didn’t come. She knew Ashlyn’s pattern though, Ashlyn was like a wounded animal when she was hurt, she just went off by herself and hid for days.

 

*3 days later*

 

“Please talk to me xx” Ali asked Ashlyn. She had repeatedly called her but each time it had just rung and rung. Ashlyn would never reject her call, she loved her too much to press that reject button, she just wouldn’t answer it.

 

To her surprise Ashlyn finally replied “ok x” she said and Ali noticed the dropped kiss, but at least Ashlyn had finally replied.

 

“Skype? Xx” Ali asked and a few minutes later her phone rang with a Skype call

 

‘Thanks for talking to me’ Ali said seeing Ashlyn. Ashlyn looked really sad and just shrugged ‘that went so wrong on Wednesday night and it was all my fault I was just so surprised to see you that it threw me’

 

‘What was going on’ Ashlyn eventually asked

 

‘He was also at the sponsorship event that I was committed to that day, and we just got talking, I went to the same college as one of his sisters, we weren’t close but I always remember her saying how nice he was. That’s it Ashlyn he’s just really lovely and nice and he supports the women’s team, none of the other guys do. So the more we talked the more I enjoyed his company and then he took me out to dinner. I perhaps should have said to him before hand that it was absolutely not a date, but I consider myself so taken that I don’t remember to think that other people may not realise that’

 

‘Seeing you there together has really made me think these last few days’ Ashlyn said

 

‘How do you mean?’ Ali asked

 

‘Maybe I’m being selfish and you should be with someone better than me. For me it’s easy, I only fancy women but it’s different for you, you’re embarrassed about going out with me and you are attracted to men. He can give you more and look after you better. He’s a multi millionaire with a beautiful beach side house in California. He has a cock and can easily give you the baby you so desperately want, without having to take the complicated route that we will have to go down. He’s also very strong and that time we got mobbed after that match I tried my best to protect you but I know you still got hurt and groped a bit, he would have been able to prevent that’

 

It was so much for Ali to take in ‘I am not embarrassed to be going out with you, and everything you’ve said is total crap. I don’t want a massive beach side house or lots of money. I just want you’ Ali said and at the end of that speech she burst into tears.

 

The absolute worse thing about Skype for Ashlyn was being able to see Ali cry without being able to comfort her ‘Ali please don’t cry’ Ashlyn said

 

‘You got it all wrong! I was just interested in hearing him talk about feminism, after you had gone he didn’t lie he did say that he was attracted to me, but his attitude towards me didn’t change he was still very engaging and a total gentleman. All I could think about was you though, and how wrong I’d got everything, it just really threw me when you walked in and I could see on your face that you had misread the situation straight away, and I totally panicked. I didn’t even get to enjoy your new hair’ Ali said trying to joke between the tears. It worked she saw a small smile appear on Ashlyn’s face.

 

‘Would you be interested in him if I wasn’t around?’ Ashlyn asked

 

‘I don’t know, I can’t get to that point in my thoughts because I only want you and I can only see our future’ Ali explained ‘I’m really sorry Ashlyn, I know how bad that must have looked. I was so worried about you I was sat on my phone tracking you until I saw you were at the Sheraton’

 

‘Were you really?’ Ashlyn asked

 

‘Yeah. We knew you wouldn’t make your flight so Mark offered to drive me to follow you but I didn’t think you’d want to see me. You’re so difficult when you’re hurt Ashlyn you just pull away from me’

 

‘He sounds like a really nice guy Ali, I misjudged him and embarrassed us all. I’ll apologise to him at some point when I’ve calmed down about it. Thank you for booking the hotel room that was really sweet and caring’ Ashlyn said. She had heard Ali say about her pulling away when she was hurt but didn’t know what to say to that.

 

‘I’m sorry Ashlyn, that went really wrong I want to put it behind us and I need to see you’

 

‘Well it seemed to slip our minds that now we are back from Brazil we actually get to play the Pride vs Spirit fixture’ Ashlyn reminded Ali

 

‘Oh my god!’ Ali said ‘that’s this weekend, oh fuck I wish you could see my smile’

 

Ashlyn’s flight landed mid afternoon Ali was there to greet her. All the teammates that knew Ali greeted her quickly then made themselves scarce to leave her alone with Ashlyn.

 

‘Are you ok now? No more doubts about Mark or us?’ Ali asked

 

And Ashlyn nodded.

 

‘Wow’ Ali said eventually pulling away from Ashlyn and looking at her taking in her new look properly. She ran her fingers up the back of Ashlyn’s neck into her hair ‘oh fuck that feels incredible’ Ali said liking how this short hair cut felt under her fingers

 

‘I’m glad you like it’ Ashlyn said with a naughty grin

 

‘We have to be at the training ground in an hour, I can’t possibly wait until tonight’ Ali said and she led Ashlyn out of the airport and off to the side behind a shed. She put her fingers into Ashlyn’s hair again forcing her head down with one hand while pulling her shorts down with her other hand. She didn’t have any underwear on.

 

‘Erm Ali are you sure you want to do this here?’ Ashlyn asked ‘I’m sure there is CCTV everywhere and anyone could come past’

 

‘I don’t care’ Ali said pushing Ashlyn’s head down harder into her pussy. As soon as her tongue made contact Ali cried out with her fingers pulling on Ashlyn’s short hair and forcing her head in harder. She rode Ashlyn’s face as hard as she could until she came ‘oh my fucking god, that hair is a win Ashlyn I love how I can grip it and how the back of you head feels when I stroke it’

 

Ashlyn grinned pleased to be of service, she knew that tonight was going to be interesting ‘Ali we have to go straight to the training ground and you’ve got a soaking wet pussy’

 

‘So I like that only you and me know that’ Ali said and winked ‘I hope none of your ex spirit teammates go to kiss you Ashlyn’ Ali added grinning ‘do you think they’ll be able to tell you’ve got my pussy all over your face?’

 

‘Possibly’ Ashlyn grinned ‘I think I’ve got some wet wipes in my bag I better use them’ she said

 

‘Are they the unscented ones?’ Ali asked ‘if so I think I better use some on me too’

 

‘They are yes’ Ashlyn said

 

‘Well I’ll use them in the car, we better get going’

 

It was surprisingly difficult sat down with a seat belt on to try and reach between her legs but Ali eventually managed it. She couldn’t resist sticking the used wipe under Ashlyn’s nose ‘ewww Ali!’ Ashlyn said swerving her neck and ending up swerving the car as well.

 

Ali grinned ‘you need to do a better job of that when driving Ash’ she said blaming Ashlyn when she knew it was her fault

 

Ashlyn narrowed her eyes at Ali then unable to help herself she smiled at her again and felt Ali again stroke the back of her neck.

 

This haircut was a roaring success.

 

They finally reached the training ground and noticed people were looking at them a bit strangely.

 

Ali felt a bit embarrassed wondering if people had guessed that they had been fucking half an hour before but it turned out to be something very different.

 

‘Hey Ash have you heard the latest?’ Alex asked

 

‘Erm, no heard what?’ Ashlyn asked puzzled

 

‘Hope has been indefinitely suspended over comments she made about the Swedish team….the number one spot is wide open’ Alex replied……

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.....


End file.
